Srikandi DexHolder Berlomba! -Sepak Bola Sarung-
by Regulus White Dwarf
Summary: Para srikandi Pemegang Pokedex berlomba sepak bola sarung dengan suasana ala olimpiade. Fic spesial kemerdekaan. Specialshipping, Oldrivalshipping, Mangaquestshipping, Franticshipping, dan Laverreshipping terdeteksi. Olympiad!AU karena masih suasana olimpiade.


**Regulus White Dwarf di sini! Dalam rangka memperingati hari kemerdekaan Republik Indonesia ke-71. Regulus White Dwarf ingin membuat fic spesial kemerdekaan. Ulang tahun kemerdekaan tidak jauh dari lomba-lomba, dan kali ini aku mengambil** _ **Women's Sarong Soccer!**_ **Dan karena suasananya masih suasana olimpiade ... lihat sajalah.**

 _ **Catatan: Olympiad!AU, IndonesianIndependenceAnniversary!AU**_

 **...**

" _ **Disiarkan secara langsung dari lapangan Gym Hutan Viridian, inilah Olimpiade Kanto 2016. Banyak cabang olahraga yang dipertandingkan di sini, dan pada hari ini, 17 Agustus 2016, akan dipertandingkan sebuah cabang olahraga baru, yaitu Women's Sarong Soccer. Kita langsung saja berangkat ke pembawa acara kita, Red!"**_

Dan tayangan televisi di seluruh Kanto berganti dari tampilan udara _Gym_ Hutan Viridian ke dalam tempat itu, dimana di podium komentator, sudah ada 3 orang, termasuk sang pembawa acara.

"Selamat sore, saudara-saudara. Selamat datang di acara Olimpiade Kanto 2016. Di sini, Red, sebagai pembawa acara, akan memandu acara ini dari awal sampai selesai. Dan tentunya saya tidak sendiri, karena ada 2 orang pakar di bidangnya masing-masing. Yang pertama adalah seorang _trainer_ tangguh dan pemilik _gym_ ini, Greek Oak," tampilan berganti dari Red ke Green, dan Green hanya tersenyum.

NAMUN KEMUDIAN LAPANGAN _GYM_ LANGSUNG BERSORAK SAAT RUPA GREEN MUNCUL DI LAYAR BESAR YANG ADA DI SANA.

"Sepertinya kau punya banyak penggemar, Green," kata Red sambil tertawa.

"Terserah," kata Green.

"Dan kemudian, pakar di bidang fashion dan petarung yang hebat, Ruby," kata Red, dan Ruby muncul di layar besar itu, dan sorakan penonton semakin ramai. Saking ramainya, 3 orang yang ada di ruangan para komentator itu bisa mendengar teriakan mereka.

" **RUBYYYYYY!" "** _ **I LOVE YOU, RUBY!**_ **" "RUBY! RUBY! RUBY!"**

"Wah, Ruby, sepertinya kau harus membuat organisasi penggemar," kata Red. Dan sorakan itu seperti mendukung pernyataan Red.

Ya, semuanya senang kecuali satu.

"Jadi, Green, apa pendapatmu tentang pertandingan ini nanti?" tanya Red.

"Ya, menurutku sangat menarik. Perempuan bermain bola masih cukup jarang. Dan dengan tantangan memakai sarung, pasti ini akan sangat menarik," kata Green.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Ruby?" tanya Red.

"Segalanya harus terlihat cantik, karena itu yang akan dinilai pada cabang olah raga ini bukan hanya teknik bermainnya saja, tapi bagaimana caranya bermain dengan cantik dengan sarung itu juga akan dinilai," kata Ruby.

"Pemirsa, sekarang kita akan tersambung dengan reporter yang saat ini ada di daerah tribun penonton, Diamond. Diamond, bagaimana antusiasme penonton di sana?" tanya Red, dan tampilan televisi berganti dari Red menjadi Diamond.

"Ya, bisa dilihat bahwa penonton antusias untuk menonton pertandingan ini, juga karena ini adalah cabang baru, mereka penasaran dengan bentuk pertandingan ini nanti. Saya akan mewawancarai salah satu penonton di sini," kata Diamond sambil memakan roti mangkuk yang dia bawa terus.

Sementara itu, Pearl yang ada di ruang pemain bersama dengan timnya hanya bisa menepuk dahinya saat melihat temannya makan di depan kamera.

"Aduh, Dia, kalau mau makan, nanti saja, bukan sekarang," kata Pearl sambil menggeleng kepalanya. Sementara salah satu pemainnya, Platinum, hanya terkekeh. Pearl mendengarkannya.

"Ah, kau terkekeh!" kata Pearl tiba-tiba kepada Platinum.

"Tidak," kata Platinum.

"Jangan bohong," kata Pearl.

"Tidak,"

"Ya,"

"Tidak,"

"YA!"

"TIDAK!"

Mari kita tinggalkan mereka berdua untuk mendengar wawancara Diamond dengan seorang penonton yang ternyata adalah Bugsy.

"Ya, dengan siapa?" tanya Diamond.

"Saya Bugsy, atau sering dipanggil _Ensiklopedia Pokemon Serangga Berjalan_ ," kata Bugsy.

"Bugsy, bagaimana pendapat Anda tentang pertandingan ini nanti?" tanya Diamond.

"Saya penasaran sekali, perempuan bermain bola dan dengan memakai sarung, pasti akan sengit persaingannya," kata Bugsy.

"Lalu, dari kedua tim, mana yang Anda dukung?" tanya Diamond.

"Tim Prima!" seru Bugsy yang membuat ramai seluruh sesama pendukung tim Prima.

"Ya, terima kasih atas waktunya, Bugsy. Ya, pemirsa, bisa terlihat bahwa para penonton tak sabar menunggu pertandingan dimulai. Demikian laporan dari tribun penonton, kembali ke Red," kata Diamond.

"Ya, terima kasih, Diamond. Bisa terlihat ramai sekali di sana," kata Red.

"Red, bisa kau jelaskan beberapa hal tentang sepak bola ini?" tanya Ruby.

"Ya, _women's sarong soccer_ adalah pertandingan sepak bola yang dimainkan 4 perempuan dan dalam pertandingan ini, mereka menggunakan sarung khusus yang lentur. Terdiri dari 2 babak dan waktu pertandingannya adalah 15 menit dan istirahat 5 menit. Uniknya adalah dalam pertandingan ini tidak ada kiper, jadi seluruh pemain memiliki tanggung jawab yang sama dalam menjaga gawangnya. Sisanya mirip dengan permainan futsal," kata Red. Lalu muncul gambar di televisi yang menunjukkan siapa yang bermain kali ini.

"Tim yang akan bertanding kali ini adalah Tim Prima dan Tim Secunda. Tim Prima, yang dilatih oleh Gold, terdiri dari Blue sebagai kapten dan berada di sayap kanan, Yellow sebagai penjaga belakang, Crystal di bagian sayap kiri, dan Sapphire di bagian penyerang. Mereka memakai formasi 1-2-1," kata Red. Jika diperhatikan, saat Red mengucapkan kata 'Yellow', pipinya sedikit memerah. Begitu pula dengan Ruby saat kata 'Sapphire' keluar.

"Cukup menarik menaruh Sapphire yang memang memiliki tenaga besar di bagian penyerang. Ini akan menyusahkan para lawan nantinya," kata Green.

"Kemudian, tim Secunda, yang dilatih oleh Pearl, terdiri dari Platinum yang menjadi kapten dan berada di bagian belakang, White di bagian tengah, Whi-Two di depan kanan dan Y di depan kiri. Mereka memakai formasi 1-1-2," kata Red.

"Sepertinya mereka menyadari akan susah melawan Sapphire jika mereka melawan sendirian, karena itu pelatih Pearl menyusun strategi agar ada 2 orang yang menghadang terjangan serangan dari Sapphire, dan Whi-Two dan Y memiliki energi yang cukup untuk itu," kata Green.

"Ada satu fakta menarik dari ini, tim Prima adalah tim yang berasal dari pemegang Pokedex utama yang pernah bertemu sebelumnya, sementara tim Secunda adalah pemegang Pokedex yang di antara mereka berjarak jauh dari yang lain," kata Ruby.

"Benar sekali, Ruby. Ini akan menjadi pertandingan yang menarik dari para perempuan pemegang Pokedex. Mungkin lain kali giliran kita, Green," kata Red.

"Semoga kita tidak satu tim, aku ingin melawanmu," kata Green dengan kalem.

"Kita lihat saja nanti. Oh, dan lihatlah, para pemain sudah keluar dari ruang gantinya dan masuk ke lapangan," kata Red, sambil tampilan berganti dari daerah ruang komentator menjadi daerah dekat lapangan. Terlihat 8 perempuan yang keluar dari sana, dan bersiap masuk ke lapangan. Dibawa juga bendera _fair play_ oleh anak-anak setempat. Lalu para pemain berdiri di samping bendera itu dan setelah itu, para wasit datang.

Wasitnya terdiri dari 3 orang, Lack-Two sebagai pimpinan wasit, Silver dan Emerald sebagai hakim garis. Setelah mereka sampai ke lapangan dan berdiri di belakang bendera _fair play_ , akhirnya benderanya dikembalikan ke luar lapangan. Dan pengundian dimulai.

"Para kapten, mendekat kemari," kata Lack-Two. Blue dan Platinum mendekat.

"Ini adalah koin, akan kutos untuk menentukan siapa yang memulai pertandingan dan bagian lapangan kalian. Kalian ingin memilih sisi yang mana?" tanya Lack-Two sambil menunjukkan koin kebanggannya. Satu sisi berlambangkan Reshiram, dan sisi lain berlambangkan Zekrom.

"Aku memilih Zekrom," kata Blue.

"Baiklah, sepertinya aku tak punya pilihan," kata Platinum. Dia mendapatkan Reshiram, dan saat White tahu itu, dia agak melemah.

"Baiklah, akan kutos," kata Lack-Two, lalu dia mengetos koinnya, lalu membiarkannya jatuh di lantai lapangan. Lack-Two melihat koin itu dan yang terlihat adalah lambang Zekrom.

"Tim Prima yang akan memulai pertandingannya. Pilih sisi lapangan yang mana?" tanya Lack-Two pada Blue. Blue melihat lapangannya dam membuat keputusan.

"Sisi utara," kata Blue. Lack-Two tersenyum.

"Oke, sudah diputuskan!" seru Lack-Two. Kemudian, para pemain dan wasit saling bersalaman dan bersiap di posisinya masing-masing.

Setelah semuanya sudah dalam posisi, Lack Two melihat ke sekitarnya, termasuk ke Blue yang siap untuk melakukan _kickoff_ , dan akhirnya, dengan satu tarikan napas panjang, dia meniup peluit tanda pertandingan dimulai.

"Ya! Baru saja wasit Lack-Two meniup peluit tanda pertandingan _women's sarong soccer_ dimulai, dan Blue langsung mengoper bolanya kepada Sapphire, Sapphire langsung berlari kencang, entah mengapa sarungnya tidak sobek oleh langkah-langkah yang besar itu, dia langsung maju membawa bola, sementara Whi-Two dan Y bersiap di depan sana untuk menghadang Sapphire," kata Red, melihat keadaan di sana.

"Whi-Two maju terlebih dahulu dan menutupi jalan Sapphire, namun dengan gesitnya Sapphire menghindari, Y ternyata sudah siap dan langsung maju merebut bola dari Sapphire, sekarang Y maju ke depan, berusaha untuk menyerang daerah Tim Prima, namun Blue siap melawan, Blue menutupi jalan Y, terlihat Whi-Two berlari relatif dekat dengan Y," kata Red lagi.

Dan Y mengoper bolanya pada Whi-Two, dan Whi-Two terus maju, namun sekarang Crystal yang membututinya, namun dengan cekatan, Whi-Two berhasil menghindar dan berhasil berlari sendiri menuju targetnya. Yellow bingung harus melakukan apa, dan pada saat terakhir, Sapphire datang cepat dari belakangnya Whi-Two dan merebut bolanya kembali.

Kemudian, Sapphire membawa bolanya kembali, dan dari tengah lapangan, dia mengangkat sarungnya tinggi-tinggi sampai setinggi paha bawahnya dan menendang bolanya langsung ke gawang, dimana Platinum menyiapkan kakinya untuk menendang balik, dan berhasil, untung saja bolanya sampai ke gawang dalam posisi rendah sehingga Platinum menendang bolanya kembali ke tengah lapangan walau agak susah payah dengan sarung itu.

Y segera mengambil inisiatif untuk meraih bola itu, kemudian menggringnya kembali ke daerah Tim Prima. Blue maju untuk menghadangnya kembali dan dia berhasil. Dia membawa bolanya dan saat Sapphire dalam jangkauan ...

"Sapphire, ini!" seru Blue sambil menendang bolanya. Sayangnya tidak sampai ke Sapphire dan keluar lapangan. Itu diperjelas dengan Silver yang menandakan bola keluar. Waktunya untuk menendang kembali bolanya masuk ke lapangan, dan itu dilakukan oleh White.

White menendang bolanya ke arah Whi-Two dan Whi-Two menerimanya, membawanya ke daerah dimana Crystal bersiap untuk menghadang. Saat Whi-Two lengah, akhirnya Crystal berhasil menendang bolanya dan menggiringnya sendiri ke gawang, dimana Platinum siap di posisinya. Crystal dan Platinum saling bergerak, Crystal untuk mencari celah Platinum, dan Platinum untuk menutup jalan Crystal, namun akhirnya harus ada yang kalah. Crystal berhasil menemukan celah dan menendang bolanya tepat ke dalam gawang Tim Prima.

Tim Prima baru saja mencetak gol pertamanya.

"GOOOOOOOLLLLLL! GOL! GOL! GOL! SEBUAH GOL YANG CANTIK DARI PEMAIN SAYAP KIRI TIM PRIMA, CRYSTAL!" seru Red. Seluruh penonton bersorak gembira karena baru saja Tim Prima mencetak golnya, bahkan pelatih mereka, Gold, langsung berlarian ke pinggir lapangan.

"HEI, _CEWEK SUPERSERIUS, I LOVE YOU FUUUUUULLLL!"_ Crystal hanya bisa bengong mendengar kata-kata pelatihnya, yang notabene juga teman sesana pemegang Pokedex daerah Johto ...

 _... dan orang yang berhasil merebut hatinya ..._

"Hehehe, selamat ya, Crystal, punya _gebetan_ baru tuh," kata Blue, menggoda Crystal.

"Ah, kak Blue, sudahlah!" kata Crystal.

Sementara itu, Sapphire terlihat agak kecewa, bukan dengan Crystal yang membuat gol pertama atau bukan dia yang melakukannya, namun dengan apa yang dilakukan Yellow tadi; tidak melakukan apa-apa. Sapphire mendekati Yellow dan sedikit memberikan nasihat keras padanya.

"Yellow, seharusnya kau merebut bolanya, bukan hanya kau diamkan saja!" seru Sapphire.

"Ma ... maaf, Sapphire, aku takut sekali dengan sergapan Whi-Two," kata Yellow, agak gemetaran karena takut dengan kemarahan Sapphire.

"Kau tak perlu takut dengan Whi-Two, memang dia mantan penjahat, tapi di lapangan, dia sama denganmu, Yellow. Kau harus berani," kata Sapphire.

"O ... oke ..." kata Yellow. Kemudian Sapphire kembali ke posisi awalnya karena pertandingan akan segera dimulai kembali. Kali ini yang melakukan tendangan pertama adalah Y. Lack-Two meniup peluitnya, dan Y segera mengoperkan bolanya kepada Whi-Two, dan Whi-Two menggiring bolanya lagi ke daerah Tim Prima. Blue bersiap dengan serangan dari Whi-Two dan maju untuk menghadangnya. Pada saat itulah ...

'Hehehe, kau terjebak, Blue ...' pikir Whi-Two, yang tiba-tiba menendang bolanya ke belakang dan menyingkir dari posisi Blue. Tanpa disadari, ternyata ada White di sana, siap untuk menendang. Dan dengan satu teriakan, White menendang dengan keras dan bola hasil tendangannya mengenai dahinya Blue dan melesat ke atas.

Blue langsung merasa sangat pusing dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi, dan ternyata menurut wasit, itu bukan pelanggaran. Bolanya melambung ke posisi Whi-Two yang kali ini berada di sisi yang kosong, sementara Sapphire berada terlalu jauh. Whi-Two langsung melihat targetnya yang berupa gawang, dan saat bolanya dalam jangkauan, dia langsung menendang lurus ke gawang.

Yellow yang bingung hanya mendekati posisi Whi-Two sambil berharap bolanya menghantam suatu tempat dari tubuhnya, dan benar saja, bola itu mengenai kaki kirinya yang berada dalam posisi menendang, dan bolanya tertendang jauh ke depan, atau bisa dikatakan, terlalu jauh ke depan. Bolanya melesat jauh di atas gawang Tim Secunda, terlalu jauh sampai akhirnya bolanya justru diterima seorang anak laki-laki yang rupanya mirip dengan Gold.

"Yeeeeee! Aku dapat bola! Aku dapat bola!" seru bocah itu.

"Ayolah, dapat bola senangnya sudah seperti itu, bisakah kau menikmati pertandingannya dengan damai?" tanya temannya yang memiliki rambut merah. Perempuan yang memiliki rambut mirip Crystal dengan warna yang berbeda yang duduk di samping si laki-laki rambut merah sambil merangkul tangannya mengangguk setuju dengan yang dikatakan si rambut merah.

"Dan bisakah kau berhenti merangkul tanganku?" tanya si rambut merah.

"Ya, ya, ayolah, sedikit romantislah sedikit," kata si perempuan yang namanya diambil dari nama rasi bintang itu sambil melepaskan rangkulannya.

"Terserah," kata si laki-laki rambut merah yang ternyata sifatnya seperti Silver ini.

Kembali ke pertandingan, Platinum kini menendang bola dari gawang menuju White, kemudian White menggiring bolanya menuju ke Y yang sudah menunggu, tapi ternyata Sapphire merebutnya dengan cepat. Whi-Two yang menyadari hal ini segera kembali untuk mengejar Sapphire, dan untung saja terkejar.

Akhirnya yang terjadi di pojok kanan dekat gawang dari Tim Secunda adalah acara rebut-rebutan bola antara Sapphire dan Whi-Two. Dua-duanya tak ingin mengalah namun Sapphire terlihat paling liar dan berbahaya dalam melindungi bolanya, sampai-sampai sarungnya mulai terlihat sobek. Sapphire tidak punya pilihan selain mengoper bolanya ke temannya yang lain.

'Bagus! Ada Blue!' pikir Sapphire, dan akhirnya tanpa mengangkat sarungnya, Sapphire menendang bolanya, dan yang diduga akan terjadi akhirnya terjadi. Bagian samping sarung yang dipakai Sapphire sobek besar. Tapi Sapphire terlihat tidak peduli.

 _Toh memang manusia itu sifatnya seperti itu._

Bolanya sampai ke Blue, namun ternyata Y sudah ada di belakangnya, mengejarnya agar tidak sempat menendang bolanya. Dan ternyata bolanya berhasil terebut dan dengan satu tendangan aerodinamis yang dia kembangkan sendiri, bolanya melesat teratur dari tengah lapangan ke gawang, dan kali ini, Yellow tidak mampu mengatasi lesatan bola itu.

Tim Secunda mencetak gol pertamanya.

"GOOOOLLLLL! TIM SECUNDA MEMBALAS DENDAM DENGAN MENJEBOL GAWANG TIM PRIMA DARI TENGAH LAPANGAN! LUAR BIASA SEKALI!" seru Red. Terlihat pada tayangan televisi bahwa Pearl melakkan _fistbump_ karena timnya baru saja membuat gol.

"Terlihat pas sekali tendangan Y tadi. Lengkungannya dan tenaga tendangannya dari tengah lapangan bisa membuat gol yang rapi," kata Green.

"Menurutku itu tadi CANTIIIIIIIIIIKKKK!" seru Ruby dengan mode _fanboy_ -nya yang menyala.

"Ya, dan gol cantik itu membuat Tim Prima dan Tim Secunda mendapatkan poin sama, satu – satu," kata Red. Sementara itu Y melihat ke arah tribun penonton, mencoba untuk mencari sesuatu, atau seseorang, dan ternyata dia berhasil menemukannya.

Teman terbaiknya, X, tersenyum. Senyuman yang manis itu membuat Y juga tersenyum, dan entah mengapa ada bisikan gaib dari X kepada Y.

'Yvonne, berjuanglah, aku mendukungmu dari sini,' Y mengangguk ke arah X dan X membalasnya dengan anggukan, lalu Y kembali ke posisinya.

Kini giliran tendangan pertama dari Tim Prima. Lack-Two meniup peluitnya dan pertandingan kembali dilanjutkan. Blue mengoper bolanya ke arah Sapphire dan Sapphire berlari kencang ke arah gawang Tim Secunda. Saking bebasnya dia berlari, sampai sarungnya bertambah sobek dan semakin terbuka. Ruby yang ada di ruang komentator nampak pasrah.

"Ada ada, Ruby?" tanya Red.

"Entahlah, Red, apakah aku bisa terima sarung desainku rusak begitu saja oleh keliaran dan kekuatan manusia barbar itu ..." kata Ruby dengan muka memelas. Green hanya tersenyum.

"Hei, Ruby, sebenarnya desainmu itu cocok juga. Lihat saja si gadis si**an itu, sepertinya dia menikmati pakaian itu," kata Green.

"Ya, memang bahannya kubuat senyaman mungkin sampai-sampai mirip dengan rok," kata Ruby.

"Ya, bedanya kita tidak mungkin memakainya saat kita ronda malam," kata Red, yang lalu tertawa. Green tersenyum.

"Kembali ke pertandingan, sepertinya Sapphire berhasil melewati White dan siap untuk menendang ke gawang, dan SAPHHIRE MENENDANG!" seru Red, namun sayangnya kali ini bolanya memantul tiang gawang.

"Sayang sekali, bolanya memantul tiang, dan diterima oleh Y, kemudian Y menggiring bola ke depan, kemudian dia mengopernya ke Whi-Two, tapi dipotong langsung oleh Crystal, dioper ke Blue, dan Blue menggiring bolanya, dia bersiap untuk MENENDANG DAN!"

PRIIIIIIIIIIIITTTT! PRIIIIIIIIIIIITTTT! PRIIIIIIIIIIIITTTT!

"Sayang sekali saudara-saudara, sepertinya Blue tidak bisa menendang kali ini, babak pertama sudah berakhir. Dan dengan akhir babak pertama ini, Tim Prima dan Tim Secunda seri dengan skor 1-1. Bbagaimana menurutmu, Green?" tanya Red.

"Ya, terlihat bahwa kedua tim mendominasi, namun yang paling mencolok adalah Sapphire dan Whi-Two. Keduanya ngotot ingin membuat gol, bahkan sampai Sapphire merusak sarungnya. Bagaimana menurutmu, Ruby?" tanya Green.

"Aku masih belum terima kalau sarung desainku rusak, tapi aku masih terima kalau yang merusaknya si gadis barbar itu," kata Ruby, masih memelas.

"Baiklah, kita akan lihat dari tribun penonton, kita akan tersambung dengan Diamond lagi. Diamond, bagaimana tribun penonton?" tanya Red. Tampilan di televisi berganti dari daerah ruangan komentator ke tribun penonton, dimana Diamond siap dengan laporannya.

"Ya, tribun penonton masih ramai karena para pendukung masih bersemangat mendukung tim kesayangannya. Saya di sini bersama anak yang tadi menerima bola. Dengan siapa?" tanya Diamond.

"Ethan!" seru anak yang tadi menerima bola.

"Jadi Ethan, bagaimana rasanya menerima bola dari pemain tadi?" tanya Diamond.

"Rasanya senang aku, aku jadi punya bola baru!" seru Ethan. Dua teman di samping mereka hanya bisa terdiam sambil menepuk dahi mereka.

"Apa Anda membawa teman ke sini?" tanya Diamond.

"Ya, ini Silver, dan ini Lyra," kata Ethan sambil menunjuk temannya.

"Silver, namanya mirip dengan salah satu hakim garis pertandingan ini, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang pertandingan ini?" tanya Diamond.

"Apapun itu, asalkan perempuan ini tidak menggangguku," kata Silver.

"Kau tidak romantis sama sekali, Silvy!" seru Lyra dengan pipi menggembung dan wajah kesalnya.

"Aku tak peduli, dan jangan panggil aku Silvy!" seru Silver.

"Terserah," kata Lyra, mengikuti gaya Silver tadi. Diamond berpikir bahwa waktunya untuk wawancara selesai.

"Ya, demikianlah laporan dari tribun penonton, kita kembali ke Red," kata Diamond. Sementara itu, di ruang tunggu pemain Tim Secunda, Pearl memberikan arahan.

"Oke, aku punya perubahan rencana. Platinum akan menggantikan White di posisinya masing-masing, dan terus tempel si Sapphire itu. Tapi jangan lupa Blue, dia bisa berbahaya juga," kata Pearl. Para pemain memahami arahan dari pelatih tadi.

Sementara itu, Gold memiliki ide yang agak jahil untuk Yellow, dan dia mengutarakannya di ruang tungu pemain Tim Prima.

"Hehehehe ..."

"Ada apa, Gold? Kuharap kau tidak memikirkan hal macam-macam," kata Crystal.

"Sebenarnya, aku punya ide," kata Gold. Semua pemain jadi heran karena jarang Gold memiliki ide.

"Apa idemu, pelatih Gold?" tanya Yellow. Lalu Gold menoleh ke Yellow. Lalu dengan wajah seriusnya, dia bertanya kepada Yellow.

"Yellow, kau suka si pembawa acara itu kan?" tanya Gold. Pertanyaan itu cukup untuk memerahkan pipi Sang Penyembuh ini.

"Eeeeh? Apa maksudmu, pelatih Gold?" tanya Yellow, gugup.

"Ya, masuk akal kan? Saat kau menyukai seseorang, pasti kau tak ingin lepas darinya, dan terus ingin bersamanya sampai akhir. Kami semua tahu kau suka kak Red, jadi bayangkan saja bola itu adalah Red, dan kau tak ingin bola itu lepas darimu, apalagi dibawa orang lain, sampai kau juga masuk ke gawang juga tak apa-apa," kata Gold. Yellow hanya bisa melongo.

"Teman-teman, kalian semua tahu?" tanya Yellow, meminta konfirmasi dari teman-temannya dari apa yang dikatakan Gold tadi. Jawabannya adalah anggukan dari semua temannya. Akhirnya Yellow hanya bisa menutup wajahnya karena malu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Yellow, semuanya punya kisah cintanya masing-masing juga. Lagipula aku senang Yellow kecilku sudah besar," kata Blue sambil memeluk Yellow dari belakang.

"Kak Blue, sudah!" seru Blue.

"Aku benci mengakuinya, tapi Gold benar kali ini," kata Crystal, Sapphire mengangguk.

"Juga, karena kita akan memakai ide ini, aku punya perubahan posisi. Yellow, kau sayap kiri, gantikan Crys," kata Gold. Crystal heran.

"Mengapa, Gold?" tanya Crystal.

"Kakimu adalah tangan kami," kata Gold sambil tersenyum manis. Crystal agak tertegun dengan Gold, namun akhirnya mengangguk setuju.

"Sapph, kau harus mengganti sarungmu," kata Gold.

"Tak mau! Aku akan tetap memakai ini sampai babak perpanjangan waktu sekalipun!" seru Sapphire, cukup untuk membuat Gold mundur satu langkah ke belakang jalan.

"Oke, oke, terserah kau, Sapph. Oke, bersiap untuk menyerang dan memenangkan pertandingan ini!" seru Gold. Semua pemain bersorak dan kembali ke lapangan, dan dari posisi Gold, terlihat bahwa Tim Secunda juga keluar dari ruang tunggu ke lapangan.

"Ya, sepertinya babak kedua akan segera dimulai. Dan terlihat seperti ada perubahan formasi pada kedua grup," kata Red.

"Kalau di bagian Tim Secunda memang masuk akal menaruh White di belakang karena terlihat Platinum lebih aktif menjaga, juga keahlian Crystal dari Tim Prima membawa bola dengan kakinya membuatnya cocok menjaga gawang, yang aku masih belum pahami adalah pelatih Gold menaruh Yellow di sayap kiri," kata Green.

"Mungkin akhirnya Gold menemukan potensi dari Yellow, terlihat tadi Yellow bisa menahan tendangan itu sampai bolanya melesat jauh," kata Ruby.

"Ya, sepertinya pertandingan babak kedua akan lebih seru dan menarik. Mari kita saksikan tendangan pertama babak kedua _women's sarong soccer_ sesaat lagi," kata Red, lalu tampilan televisi berubah dari daerah ruang komentator menjadi bagian lapangan.

Para pemain sudah siap di posisi masing-masing, dan Whi-Two akan melakukan tendangan pertama. Setelah semuanya siap, akhirnya Lack-Two meniup peluitnya, tanda babak kedua dimulai.

"Akhirnya babak kedua dimulai, Whi-Two mengoper bolanya ke Y, dan Y langsung berlari dengan dinamis, dan di sana sudah ada Sapphire yang siap menyerang. Dan secara tiba-tiba Sapphire melakukan _sliding_ , namun untung saja dengan tekniknya, Y mengangkat bola itu, lalu melompati Sapphire yang ada di bawahnya, dan jatuh bersamaan, dan melanjutkan larinya.

Y masih ingat saat Yellow menendang bola jauh itu tadi, jadi melihat dari keadaan dan posisinya saat ini, dia akhirnya mmeutuskan untuk menendang dengan tendangan aerodinamisnya. Dan keputusannya tepat. Dalam waktu semenit lebih sedikit, ...

Tim Secunda mencetak gol kedua.

"GOOOL! BARU SAJA Y MENCETAK GOL LAGI UNTUK TIM SECUNDA, DAN LAGI-LAGI, DENGAN TENDANGAN AERODINAMISNYA!" seru Red. Penonton bersorak karena gol yang kembali tercipta.

"Ya, dan dengan ini, Y menjadi top skorer. Keputusan Pearl untuk menaruh Y sebagai penyerang memang tepat, dengan gerakan dinamisnya mampu melesat diantara lawan-lawan dan membuat gol bahkan dari jarak jauh," kata Green.

"Aku setuju denganmu, Green," kata Red. Terlihat para pemain sudah ada di posisi, dengan Blue yang bersiap melakukan tendangan pertama. Yang akan menerimanya kali ini adalah Sapphire, yang terlihat marah besar karena baru saja mereka kalah.

"Sabar, Sapph, kita punya banyak waktu untuk membalas," bisik Blue.

"Ah, masa bodoh!" seru Sapph. Akhirnya Lack-Two meniup peluitnya, dan Blue mengoper bolanya ke Sapphire, dan ...

SAPPHIRE LANGSUNG MENENDANG BOLANYA KE GAWANG DENGAN ENERGI MAKSIMALNYA, SAKING KUATNYA SAMPAI SARUNG YANG SAPPHIRE PAKAI AKHIRNYA SOBEK DARI BAWAH SAMPAI PAHA ATASNYA.

Bolanya meluncur datar dengan kecepatan tinggi, dan akhirnya bolanya masuk ke gawang, sementara itu, semua pemain Tim Secunda terpaku. Tidak mempercayai adanya tendangan sekuat itu.

Tim Prima mencetak gol kedua.

"Wah, aku belum pernah menyangka ada tendangan seperti itu. Green?" tanya Red.

"Sama, Ruby?" tanya Green.

"Sapph ..." kata Ruby. Semua penonton juga terdiam. Bahkan sampai seluruh manusia di sana, manusia yang menontonnya lewat televisi, sampai kameramennya (dalam kasus ini, Black), menganga.

Sementara itu, Sapphire hanya berteriak di tengah lapangan.

"YA! BEGITU CARA MENENDANG ALA PRIA! HAH! HAH! HAH! AKU BOSAN TIDAK MEMBUAT GOL DARI TADI, RASAKAN ITU!" seru Sapphire. Lalu akhirnya Lack-Two meniup peluitnya, menyadarkan semua orang di _gym_ itu. Untungnya semua orang tetap pada posisi awalnya, jadi hanya tinggal menunggu bolanya datang.

Akhirnya bolanya datang dan Whi-Two siap untuk menendang bola pertama. Lack-Two meniup peluitnya, dan Whi-Two mengoper bolanya kepada Y, lalu mereka berdua saling mengoper.

"Oh, ya. Baru saja aku mendapatkan informasi dari aplikasi manajemen pertandinganku, tendangan Sapphire tadi memiliki kecepatan 250 km/jam," kata Green sambil melihat komputer tabletnya.

"Wah, itu rekor namanya," kata Ruby.

"Ini harus dicatat di buku rekor dunia," kata Red.

Kembali ke lapangan, Y dan Whi-Two masih terus mengoper, namun Blue berhasil memotong dan menendang bolanya, niatnya ke Sapphire, tapi justru meleset ke Platinum, lalu akhirnya Platinum menendang bolanya kembali ke Y, dan acara saling oper antara Whi-Two dan Y dimulai kembali.

Y akhirnya menendang bolanya ke gawang Tim Prima seperti yang dia lakukan pada Yellow tadi, namun ingat, di sana ada Crystal, dan dengan cekatan Crystal menghalau bolanya dengan kakinya. Bolanya ditendang ke arah Yellow. Yellow yang menerima bolanya menjadi sangat bingung karena Whi-Two datang dengan kecepatan tinggi. Lalu, Yellow teringat kata-kata Gold tadi.

" _Saat kau menyukai seseorang, pasti kau tak ingin lepas darinya, dan terus ingin bersamanya sampai akhir. Kami semua tahu kau suka kak Red, jadi bayangkan saja bola itu adalah Red, dan kau tak ingin bola itu lepas darimu, apalagi dibawa orang lain, sampai kau juga masuk ke gawang juga tak apa-apa,"_

Lalu Yellow membuat catatan mental di pikirannya.

"Bola ini adalah Red-san, bola ini adalah Red-san, aku tak akan melepaskannya," kata Yellow. Lalu dengan tatapan tajamnya, dia berteriak pada seluruh lapangan.

"AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBERIKAN BOLA INI PADA SIAPAPUN!" seru Yellow, dan dia mulai menggiring -Two juga terus mendekati Yellow dan saat Whi-Two berusaha merebut, Yellow berhasil menghindari terus sambil membuat catatan pemikiran.

"Red-san itu punyaku! Kau tak boleh memilikinya!" seru Yellow. Akhirnya Yellow berhasil melewati Whi-Two. Y terlalu jauh dari Yellow dan entah mengapa tak mampu mengejar Yellow yang gesit itu, dan akhirnya Yellow mendekat ke Platinum, namun Yellow melewatinya begitu saja seperti tak ada orang di sana.

Terakhir, White. Yellow terus berlari dan menghindari hadangan White, dan sepertinya ini yang paling sulit bagi Yellow karena White terus menutupi jalannya.

"Kau tidak boleh lewat, Yellow!" seru White.

"Aku ingin lewat dan tidak ada yang bisa menghentikanku," kata Yellow, dan mereka berdua terus merebut bolanya, lalu Yellow memikirkan sesuatu.

'Mundur, dan biarkan Sapph menendang, ya!' seru Yellow dalam pikirannya, dan akhirnya Yellow memilih mundur.

"Wah, apa yang terjadi? Yellow memilih mundur dari perebutan bola dan membawa bolanya ke belakang," kata Red.

"Sepertinya ini taktik yang tidak terencana, karena saya sudah membaca bahwa tidak ada satupun rencana Gold yang seperti ini," kata Green.

Dan benar saja, ada yang namanya kejutan dalam permainan Yellow kali ini. Yellow mengoper bolanya ke arah Sapphire yang tepat di depannya.

"SAPPHIRE! TENDANG LURUS!" Sapphire langsung bingung, lalu tiba-tiba Yellow melangkah ke samping kanannya dan Sapphire langsung mengambil inisiatif untuk menendang lurus dengan tendangan kuatnya. Dan terlihat dari waktu pertandingan yang tinggal 20 detik, menurut jam yang dipakai Lack-Two, Sapphire harus memakai tenaga penuhnya.

DAN UNTUK MELAKUKANNYA, DIA HARUS MENGORBANKAN SARUNGNYA HANCUR, DAN DENGAN TENDANGAN ITU, BOLANYA MELUNCUR LURUS KE GAWANG TIM SECUNDA TANPA ADANYA PERLAWANAN YANG LAIN.

Waktunya yang tersisa 15 detik, dan Tim Prima membuat gol ketiga.

"Terjadi lagi, Green, tadi kecepatannya berapa?" tanya Red.

"Uhh ..." Green masih menunggu laporan dari aplikasinya, dan beberapa detik kemudian, hasil laporan muncul di layar tablet Green.

"Uhh ... 260 km/jam," kata Green. Kemudian, ...

PRIIIIIIIIIIIITTTT! PRIIIIIIIIIIIITTTT! PRIIIIIIIIIIIITTTT!

Lack-Two meniup peluit panjang, babak kedua akhirnya selesai, dan pertandingan akhirnya berakhir.

"Ya, itu tadi pertandingan _women's sarong soccer_ antara Tim Prima melawan Tim Secunda, dengan kemenangan Tim Prima atas Tim Secunda dengan skor 3-2," kata Red.

"Dan top skorer kali ini seimbang antara Y dan Sapphire dengan 2 gol dan Crystal dengan 1 gol," kata Green.

"Sarung desainkuuuuuuu ... !" Ruby hanya bisa pasrah melihat Sapphire membuang sarungnya saat selebrasi kemenangan bersama teman-temannya. Sapphire bertingkah seperti Tarzan yang memanggil kawanan hewan temannya, suara lolongannya terdengar keras sampai memekakkan telinga banyak penonton. Ruby hanya bisa menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas meja sambil merengek.

"Ruby, kau mengapa?" tanya Red.

"Sapphire ... " kata Ruby sambil menangis.

"Ya, kita tinggalkan Ruby yang masih merenungi sarungnya. Bagaimana menurutmu tentang babak kedua ini?" tanya Red.

"Saya terkejut dengan Yellow yang tiba-tiba berapi-api. Dan dia baru saja menunjukkan arti kerja sama tim. Dia bisa saja memasukkan bola ke gawang secara langsung, tapi dia sadar kalau tendangannya belum kuat, jadi dia memberikan bolanya kepada Sapphire," kata Green.

"Ya, itulah tadi pertandingan _women's sarong soccer_ kali ini, Tim Prima menang tipis atas Tim Secunda 3-2. Pertandingan berikutnya akan dilakukan dari Tim Tertia dan Tim Tetria. Kita akan kembali setelah pesan-pesan berikut ini," kata Red.

 _Pertandingan selesai. Para pemain kembali ke tempatnya masing-masing setelah saling bersalaman, dan mereka semua kelelahan, namun merasa senang. Terutama Sapphire yang membuat timnya menang._

 **Setelah pertandingan ...**

"Yellow, itu tadi keren sekali!" seru Red kepada Yellow.

"Benarkah? Itu tadi idenya Gold," kata Yellow.

"Wah, aku harus berterima kasih pada Gold nanti. Oke, aku ke atas lagi ya! Selamat atas kemenanganmu!" seru Red sambil berlari kembali ke atas.

"Sama-sama, Red-san!" seru Yellow.

...

"Crys, kau keren dengan kakimu!" seru Gold dengan wajah sedikit mesumnya.

"Jangan coba-coba!" seru Crystal sambil mempersiapkan kaki untuk menendang Gold. Gold langsung mundur satu langkah ke belakang.

"Oke, oke, sabar, kencan kita masih jalan kan nanti?" tanya Gold, Crystal tiba-tiba tersenyum dan mengangguk kepada Gold.

...

"Hei, kapten yang bagus," kata Green.

"Kau menyukainya, Grenny?" tanya Blue.

"Biasa saja," kata Green. Lalu Green tersenyum pada Blue.

"Kerja yang bagus, Blue," kata Green. Lalu setelah pelukan singkatnya, Green kembali ke atas, meninggalkan Blue yang nampak bingung.

...

"SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPHHHHHHHH!" seru Ruby yang menangis keras.

"Ada apa, banci?" tanya Sapphire, dengan hanya memakai seragam atas yang sama dan celana pendek dalamnya.

"MENGAPA KAU MEROBEK SARUNGNYAAAAAAAAAAA?" tanya Ruby.

"Salah sendiri kok aku ikut seperti ini, aku susah berlari dengan ini, tahu?" tanya Sapphire.

"Tapi ya jangan dirusak, aku sudah berusaha keras membuatnya!" seru Ruby, dan cekcok dua manusia ini terus berlanjut.

 **Selesai.**

 **Ide ini muncul dari kenyataan, anak kecil bermain sepak bola dengan memakai sarung. Dan aku harus menjadi sarung, dan saat aku merembug ide dengan** _ **dia**_ **, tiba-tiba ide ini kuputuskan untuk kumatangkan, dan** _ **dia**_ **terlihat senang dengan ideku.**

" **Siapa** _ **dia**_ **itu, Reg?" tanya Ruby.**

" **Tak perlu tahu :P" kataku.**

 **Sisanya tinggal kripik jaran :v**

 _ **Selamat hari ulang tahun Republik Indonesia yang ke-71, semoga Indonesia tambah berjaya di jagad raya!**_

 _ ***dan semoga bahasanya tidak dikatakan bahasa manusia gua lagi***_

 **RWD, keluar.**


End file.
